Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal of a watch type and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for outputting appropriate information in accordance with an output mode of a display unit.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
A function of a mobile terminal is diversifying. For instance, the function of the mobile terminal may include data and audio communication, picture and video capturing via a camera, voice recording, playing a music file via a speaker system and outputting an image or a video on a display unit. Some terminals perform a function of an electronic game or a function of a multimedia player. In particular, a latest mobile terminal can receive a multicast signal providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video and a television program.
As a function of a terminal is diversified, the terminal is implemented in a multimedia player form equipped with complex functions including capturing a picture or a video, playing music or a video file, gaming, receiving a broadcast and the like for example.
To further increase portability of a mobile terminal, many ongoing efforts are mode to research and develop a mobile terminal of a type wearable on a wrist like a watch. Unlike the typical mobile terminals, a mobile terminal of a wearable type is advantageous in being always carried on a user's body. It is inconvenient for a user to take out a mobile terminal of a traditional bar or folder type from a pocket or bag if necessary. Yet, since a wearable device can be always carried on a user's body, it is advantageous in that the user can check contents of the mobile terminal at any time.
Since a watch type mobile terminal is usually worn on a wrist, if the wrist is exposed to a third party, anyone can check informations outputted through a display unit. However, it is not preferable that such a private information as a message is exposed to a third party. Hence, the demand for a means for preventing a private information from being exposed to a third party in outputting the private information through a display unit is increasingly rising.